How Ghost Rustlers should have Ended
by LiamFitz20
Summary: Thanks to Bluewolfbat for helping me with this


After finding out that Dave was going to sell their house, the Chipmunks and Chipettes sat in the kitchen, ready to put their "ghostly" plan into action until Dave walks into the kitchen.  
 **Dave** : Hi fellas, are you excited for our new house?  
 **Simon** : Ah Dave, we have a confession to make. We don't want to move.  
 **Dave** : But I thought you all wanted to move?! Alvin, you keep playing in the house like a wild child, Simon, you wanted more privacy, and Theodore, you wanted to be closer to the ice cream store. That's why I sold the house.  
 **The Chipmunks** : What?!  
 **Alvin:** But Dave, I was just trying to not get in trouble! That's all!  
 **Simon:** And I didn't mean the whole 'privacy' thing literally. I was just annoyed. But I got over it!  
 **Theodore:** And I was just complaining. So what if the ice cream store is far away? I can always get a snack.  
 **Dave:** **(puts hand on his head and sighs)** I wish you boys had told me this before. Well, I can't cancel the open sale visits. You guys do whatever you can to get the visitors to leave. I need to go let the house owner know the truth. **(Dave leaves the house)**  
 **Alvin:** Okay everybody, let's spook with a Boo! Here are everyone's jobs **(Starts to read the "ghostly" jobs)**. First, Eleanor you're in charge of flour ghost effects.  
 **Eleanor:** What?! You want me to waste a perfectly good bag of flour for 'ghost effects'?!  
 **Alvin:** Yes. Flour will look spooky!  
 **Eleanor:** **(sighs)** Fine.  
 **Alvin:** Good. Jeanette, you are in charge of light effects. You know, dim lights, lights going out, and I will be in charge of spooky noises.  
 **Simon:** Ah, Alvin, shouldn't we all have that job?  
 **Alvin:** Good point Simon. Anyways, Brittany you are in charge of decorating the house and supplying us with white bed sheets.  
 **Brittany:** What? Why? Can't we add some pink sheets too?  
 **Alvin:** Brittany, we're suppose to pretend the house has ghosts; not a beautiful fabric store!  
 **Brittany:** **(groans)** Alright!  
 **Alvin:** Good. Theodore, your in charge of bed sheet ghost effects.  
 **Theodore:** Can I dress up like a ghost under a bed sheet? Please?  
 **Alvin:** Absolutely! You will help make objects look like bed sheet ghosts.  
 **Theodore:** Yay! **(Throws his paws up into the air)**  
 **Alvin:** And Simon, you will be using remote control bed sheet ghosts to scare people. And I will help with spooky shadows too.  
 **Simon:** Excellent!  
 **Theodore:** Hey Simon, can I ride on one of your remote control things while I pretend to be a ghost?  
 **Simon:** Of course Theodore. We'll make sure everything is safe for you.  
 **Alvin:** Alright everyone! Let's go boo! **(Throws paw in the air with excitement)**

The Chipmunks and Chipettes then spend time getting the light switches set, putting bags of flour on the ceiling fan in the kitchen and other places, getting out white bed sheets and covering the furniture, lamps, and Simon's floating ghost robots (sometimes getting stuck under the sheets by accident), a flashlight for spooky shadows, and getting walkie-talkies for ghost noises.

 **Alvin:** Okay. Ghost Float, are you ready?  
 **Simon:** Ready. Flashlight Boo. Teddy Ghost, Fabric Sheet, Lights Purple, and Flour Fan, are you all ready?  
 **Theodore:** (under a white bed sheet with eye holes attached to a remote ghost robot) Teddy Ghost, ready  
 **Brittany:** Fabric Sheet, ready  
 **Jeanette:** Lights Purple, ready  
 **Eleanor** : Flour Fan, ready  
 **Simon:** Good. Let's begin!

They have several visitors, and manage to scare away all of the visitors, using the bed sheet ghosts, spooky noises, flour, and shadows. The Chipmunks and Chipettes cheer that they scared all the buyers away.

 **Alvin:** Great job everyone! The buyers are gone! **(He hears the others cheer through his headset)** Now let's clean up the house before Dave get back!  
 **Jeanette:** Okay! **(Puts the light switches back on, but a light flash startles her.)** Ahhhhhhhh! **(Lights flash and the house is totally dark)**  
 **Simon:** Jeanette! What happened? The lights aren't working!  
 **Jeanette:** **(wonders around the dark basement)** Oooooooo! Ah! **(She trips and falls into dryer. A white bed sheet falls on top of her)** Ahhhhhhhh! Help! **(Struggles under the sheet)**  
 **Simon:** Everyone, I think Jeanette is in trouble! Quick, help her and get the house cleaned up!  
 **(Everyone goes to clean up the house and find Jeanette.)**  
 **Theodore:** Simon, can you get me off of this ghost robot? I'm still need to get out of this white sheet.  
 **Simon:** Sure Theodore. Hold on, **(Tries to use remote to help Theodore back down to the ground, but the remote goes crazy)** Come on!  
 **Theodore:** WAHOOOOOOO! **(Attached to the ghost robot, flying around like crazy)** Help me!  
 **Simon:** Sorry Theodore. I'm trying! **(Struggles with remote)**  
 **Theodore:** **(goes flying off the robot and onto the couch)** Ahhhhhhhh! **(As he flies onto the couch, he accidentally pulls the sheet down and it falls on him)** Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help! Who turned out the lights?! **(Struggles under the sheet)**  
 **Simon:** Theodore! Are you alright, little buddy?  
 **Theodore: (Struggles under the bed sheet)** Simon! Help! I can't see! **(Wonders if the couch and around the living room)**  
 **Simon:** Theodore? Where are you buddy? **(Uses flashlight and sees Theodore stuck under the bed sheet. Simon's eyes widened)** Ahhhhhhhhhh! A ghost!  
 **Theodore:** Ooooooooo! **(Struggles under the bed sheet)**  
 **Simon:** Ahhhhhhhh! **(He runs down to the basement, taking his ghost robots with him)** Phew! At least I'm safe here!  
 **Jeanette:** Ooooooooo! **(Struggles under her white bed sheet)**  
 **Simon:** Who's there? **(Shines flashlight around and sees Jeanette under the bed sheet)** Ahhhhhhhhhh! Another ghost! **(Runs away, but runs into his ghost robots, and a white bed sheet with no eye holes falls off the robot and on top of him)** Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help! Get me outta here! **(Struggles under the bed sheet. Him, Theodore, and Jeanette wonder upstairs, still under the sheets)**  
 **Eleanor:** Time to get the flour down! **(Stands on kitchen to get the flour down from the ceiling fan, but as she tries to get it down, it knocks over, spilling flour all over her)** Ahhhhhhhh! I'm covered in flour! **(Gets down from the table, but then slips on water.)** WAHOOOOOOO! **(She slides all over until she slides into Brittany carrying white sheets)** Brittany!  
 **Brittany:** Ahhh! **(Eleanor knocks into her and the white sheets go flying into the air, falling on top of Brittany and Eleanor)** What the heck? A-Ahhhhhhhh! Get this thing off of me! **(Struggles under the bed sheet)**  
 **Eleanor:** Sorry Brittany... What? Ahhhhhhhh! What's going on? I'm stuck! **(Struggles under the bed sheet)**  
 **Alvin:** Where is everyone? **(Sees Brittany and Eleanor under the sheets)** Ahhhhhhhh! Ghosts! **(He runs in a sheet covered lamp but gets caught in the sheet. He struggles and it fall on him)** Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help!  
 **Dave:** **(arrives home)** Fellas, I'm home- Ahhhhhhhhhh! **(Sees the Chipmunks and Chipettes struggling under the bed sheets)** Ghosts!  
The Chipmunks and Chipettes: Ahhhhhhhh! Oooooooo! Help!  
 **Dave:** **(confused)** Wait, what? Alvin? Simon? Theodore? The Chipettes?  
 **Alvin:** Get us outta here! **(Struggles under the sheet)**  
 **Simon:** Help! I can't see! **(Struggles under the sheet)**  
 **Theodore:** Ahhhhhhhh! **(Struggles under the sheet)**  
 **Dave:** Fellas! Girls! **(Helps them out out of the bed sheets)** Why on earth were you all stuck under these bed sheets?  
 **Alvin:** Oh, well since you told us to get rid of the visitors, we pretended our house was haunted and we pretended to be ghosts.  
 **Simon:** We were cleaning up and got stuck  
 **Dave:** Oh, okay. Wait, haunted? ALVINNN!  
 **(The girls leave, the bed sheets are put away, and the boys go to sleep.)**  
 **Dave:** Goodnight guys  
 **The Chipmunks:** Goodnight Dave.  
 **(The boys fall asleep, but Simon feels a tap on his arm)**  
 **Simon:** Alvin, please stop tapping my arm.  
 **Alvin:** I didn't Simon. I'm under my covers!  
 **Simon:** Theodore?  
 **Theodore:** No.  
 **(They all look up and see a ghost floating around with their toys in a ghostly way)**  
 **The Chipmunks:** **(eyes widen)** Ahhhhhhhh! A ghost! **(They hide under their covers)** Daaaaaave!  
 **(The toys fall down and the Ghost vanishes)**


End file.
